


Sleepless

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Pages of Our Friendship [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Insomniac Brynjolf, Male Friendship, Worried Mercer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Something's not okay with Brynjolf. Mercer decides to investigate a bit.
Relationships: Brynjolf & Mercer Frey
Series: Pages of Our Friendship [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020616
Kudos: 4





	Sleepless

Mercer noticed in the last few days that his second-in-command Brynjolf tended to disappear from the Cistern for the night. At first, he didn't think about trouble, perhaps Brynjolf had a girlfriend in the city or something, but if that were the case, the redhead Nord should've looked happier and more content, right? Instead, he just looked tired and gloomy.

On the fourth night, Mercer decided to go and check on Brynjolf, just in case. The Guild master wasn't the sentimental type, but Brynjolf was his closest friend, and he was getting worried. So now he stood from his desk and sneaked after Brynjolf when he saw the Nord disappearing in the tunnel leading up to the Guild's backdoor.

Soon, Mercer, too, reached the surface and looked around in the moonlit garden. He thought that Brynjolf most probably went to the city, might even left it, so he was surprised when he spotted the redhead not far from the secret door. He was sitting at the wall, leaning back against it, and just watched the night sky, lost in his thoughts. For a moment, Mercer didn't know if he should disturb him but then thought that at least he should ask if there was a problem. So he walked to Brynjolf, stopping a few steps away; if Brynjolf wanted to send him to hell instead, he wanted to give him that choice.

"'Night, boss" the redhead muttered. "Is there something you need?"

Brynjolf sounded tired but he wasn't hostile or rejecting in any way, so Mercer deemed safe to initiate communication.

"Nah, just I was wondering if... You okay?" he asked, obviously a bit embarrassed.

The Nord couldn't help but smiled; Mercer liked pretending that he was cold and impassive, especially toward people he wasn't close to, but Brynjolf knew very well that Mercer did care.

"Yeah, I'm just... having a sleeping problem lately. It'll pass, I guess" he shrugged, hoping that it'd ease his boss' worries.

Mercer nodded in understanding but instead of going back to the Cistern, as Brynjolf expected him to do, the Breton just settled next to him, offering his company without a word.

The Guild master wasn't a man of words, Brynjolf knew that, too. Still, he understood Mercer perfectly, knowing that his gestures could have immense meaning at times. Now, it meant one simple yet powerful sentence: _I'm here_.


End file.
